Rock your world
by AlexieLouie0707
Summary: It was only suppose to last one night. Now Bella is pregnant and has to figure out how to tell Charlie and ... Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight. Sadly…

I was gonna regret this. Oh yeah, big time. Bus as Edward's delicate fingers unhooked my bra, there was no looking back. For this moment, I was irrevocably in love with him. Okay, okay, maybe love wasn't the right word. But lust. Definitely

But now, sitting in the stupid cramp bathroom stall at the local Wal-mart; classy, all the regrets I had were multiplied infinitely when I looked down at the damned stick. My eyes were met with a smiley face. A goddamned smiley face! This was in no way an occasion for smiling. Maybe it would be for a happily married 27 year old in the arms of her beloved, but not a single 17 year old high school senior in the shiny walls of a public bathroom. As I hung my head between my knees in shame the overly sweet smell of the green apple air freshener wafted into my face. And with that I was on my knees, praising the porcelain goddess. Yes, this was defiantly not a time for a fucking smiley face.

After what felt like hours sitting in the driver's seat in my car, letting sobs overtake my body I was ready to drive. Honestly, I didn't know were to go. Going home would mean Charlie seeing my red blotchy face, which would lead to him asking me about what was wrong. And that was something I was not ready for, not in the least. So skip that idea, when I moved from Forks to Arizona after my mom remarried Alice and her boyfriends Jasper were among my first friends. Alice was the best friend I have ever had. Well, I hadn't really had that many friends to compare her to, but if I did Alice would blow them outta the water in the friend department. Yes, Alice would know what to say.

"You're…preg… Oh, Bella." Her eyes filled with pity. "How did this happen? I mean I know how, but how?" Alice's usually excited sounding squealing voice held a new serious hone I had only ever heard her use when situations held the utmost importance.

"Alice, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I do NOT want a child, but I can't…get it taken care of." I said the words I had been thinking, but not until they were spoken did I know they were completely honest. "I've only had sex once since I've lived in Forks, the condom must have broken? What will Edward do?" I finished, shame and sadness soaking my voice as a thousand more questions filled my head.

"Know what? This isn't that bad. It's not like you're addicted to drugs or have an angry mob boss after you. You got down and dirty with a hottie and know you're incubating a life in your womb. Not that bad at all! We can get through this. I'm here for you." There's my girl, she always knew what to say to find the silver lining.

"Can you come with me, to tell Charlie?" I was going to need her optimism to help reason with Charlie when he found out that the local playboy knocked up his daughter. After we made a few possible outcomes for the situation, I'd track down Edward and tell him.

Edwards own voice echoed in my head "Ready for your world to be rocked?" His velvely voice whispered into my ear followed by a slight nibble. If I had known that my world being "rocked" would result in and expanding waistline, and to vomit at any hint of a sweet smell I'm sure my answer would have been no, instead of a quick "Hell yeah." Stupid Bella, stupid.

I was startled out of my reverie by Alice's surprisingly tight grasp around my body. "Anything Bella, anything you need, I'm here." The words didn't even need to be said, I could tell by the look in her eyes that I was not alone in this. If Edward said it wasn't his, or Charlie and Renee disowned me, I'd still have Alice.

When Charlie got home from work that night, Alice and I were waiting for him at the dinning room table. What the hell was I going to say? "So Charlie, I got drunk and irresponsibly hooked up with a guy at a party about a month ago, and now I'm housing his fetus." Yeah that would be perfect. I could hear Charlie's footsteps outside the door, and I reminded myself to concentrate. Charlie is my father. He loves me. He will love me no matter what. I took one more breath in as I saw the door open. When he saw that Alice was over, his rounded face light up. He always loved her Charismatic attitude, poor bastard. He had no idea what was coming at him.

"Well hello Alice, did Bella invite you to stay for dinner?" He asked looking at the clock it was six o'clock, around the time I usually his dinner waiting for him. When he saw that there was no food, and then he looked at my face a little more, he realized something wasn't right. "Bellsie, what's wrong?" His voice went from happy to terrified.

"Daddy, if you could please sit down, I have to tell you something." I motioned towards his usual chair for him to have a seat. "Before I tell you, I just want you to…" Before I could say the words he interrupted me.

"You'd better tell me whatever it is this instant young lady," Oh shit, he used the dad voice.

"I'm pregnant." Nice and simple, just put it out there. I felt Alice's hand cup mine and I give me a reassuring squeeze. Charlie's face turned shades of red I've never seen before. I could tell that he was picked the words as best he could, and waiting for him to speak was worse punishment imaginable. Slowly Charlie pushed his chair away from the table and slowly went up the stairs to his room. I was thankful that Alice was with me because I too this opportunity to sob onto her shoulder again. My own father couldn't even look at me. Chief Swan couldn't even look at his whore of a daughter. When my sobs turned into a light trickle of tears, I decided I would have to face him again. I also decided I would have to do this on my own, so Alice made her way back to her house. When I got into his room, he sat at the end of his bed, with his face in his hands, and I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was crying. When he heard me coming he looked at me. The look on his face was on of shame, but something told me it was shame towards himself, not me. I made my way to him and sat next to him placing my head on his shoulder. He let out a long breath he might have been holding since we were down stairs, and read his hand to stroke my hair. "We will get through this Bella, whatever you decide." He slowly began rocking me like he did when I was 2 and afraid of the monsters in my closet. And I knew he was right. As of right now I had my best friend and my father, with their help I would get past this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't claim ownership of twilight.

After Charlie and I had talked it over, we decided that I wouldn't tell Edward until I went to the doctor and figured everything out. Then it would be up to him if he wants to help me with the baby or not.

"SWAN!" An old lady called from behind the desk. "I need you to fill out these papers, and you're doctor couldn't be here today, so you're going to be seeing another one of our doctors." Oh, perfect. I could fell the smiley face from that freaking test mocking me again. I went over the secretary and took the papers back to my seat and began filling them out. I barley started filling it out and I was stumped. The line read Reason for visit. Let's see, writing impregnated would surely make people talk. How about throwing up? It's only a half lie.

------

The stupid gown that I was wearing left me feeling exposed and like a child. Why do they make you wear these things? Maybe so the doctors would have something to talk about when they were playing golf. Sick bastards. Just then I saw the door crack open and a beautiful head of blonde hair. The face attached to the hair did not disappoint, either did the body for that matter.

"Hello Bella, I'm going to be your doctor while Dr. Jenks is out of town." Oh god! That voice, he sounded like an angel. "My name is Dr. Cullen." WHAT? Go back! Cullen, as is Carlisle, as in the grandfather of the baby I'm carrying. This is seriously fucked up.

"What's the reason for your visit today?" He inquired.

"Well, I missed my period and took a home pregnancy test and it smiled at me….I mean it was positive." There's not way he'd know it is Edwards. Edward didn't even know. Just keep cool Bella.

"All right well, have you considered all your options? This clinic doesn't do abortions, but I'm sure we could help you find a planned parenthood if you so desire?" Dr. Cullen said.

"No, I already considered that, and can't do that. I was thinking adoption, but I'm not sure what I want yet."

"Okay, good choice, lets get some tests so we can know for sure, shall we?" He spoke as if this is as normal as getting the flu. I wondered if he would sounds a little more choked up if he knew that it was him grandchild in there?

------

I stepped into Charlie's waiting cruiser after my appointment with no new information. Other then this kid's got some pretty good genes.

"Bella, I know you don't feel comfortable, but please tell me who the father is." When Charlie used the dad voice I was always scared shitless.

"It's not important dad. I'm sure he wouldn't even care to know." I wonder if that is true? Or if I just didn't want Charlie to know I got played by the best of them.

"You are leaving me to make assumptions here Bells. Right now I've got it narrowed down to about one or two options." Chief Swan turned into a private investigator when his daughter's uterus was concerned apparently.

"Well, whose do _you_ think it is?" I asked him coldly. How slutty does he think I am?

"Um I suppose…" He sounded nervous trying not to offend me. "Jacob or Mike, they are the only boys I've ever heard you talk about."

"DAD! Mike really…EW. We work together. Most the time I only talk about him because I'm pisssed he won't cover my shift." I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind the sex part of this equation. He always has been a horn dog. Putting his hands where they don't belong, and the worst pick up lines known to man. "And Jacob," I continued. "You know he is nothing more then a friend. I've never thought about him in that way." Maybe I should have. Because I knew he would be a man in the situation.

"God Bells! This isn't fair! Not just to me but to the father of that baby. I've had to live without seeing my daughter everyday, give him a chance to know! It's torture being away from your child. I couldn't imagine not knowing you existed!" This was the first time Charlie yelled at me since I told him three days ago I was with child.

"Edward Cullen." Just like when I told him I was pregnant, I just stated the facts. He could do with them as he'd like.

"Tomorrow I don't work. We are going to the Cullen's house to tell them." That was in no way a question. "Look at me Bells." A part of me was still happy he used my nickname. "He has a right to now. I don't care who he is."

When we got home I called Alice. I would definitely need her for this.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I wrote this and didn't really think it was up to par. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Chapter three:

It took me about two hours talking to Charlie to convince him to let me talk to Edward alone. The fact that he wanted to go with me silently made me happy to know that Charlie cares so much about me, even when I've messed up this much.

Not only did I not want to ambush Edward, bring the police chief to break the news to him that he was going to be a teenage daddy, but also honestly, I didn't know where to find him. Yes I know where he lives; obviously I mean I know what color his sheets are. But aside from our night of … passion Edward and I aren't the closets of friends.

After all the time I've gone to school with him, we'd maybe had three conversations. Mostly pertaining to homework assignments, or the weather. The only place I knew where Edward would be is at one of his parties. Luckily there was one tonight.

Picking something to wear tonight was vastly more difficult then the infamous summer kick off party that I went to. That night Alice helped me pick out the perfect jeans and revealing shirt. No outfit Alice put together would be complete without her "fuck Pumps". Ha, I guess they worked a little too well for me. But that is besides the point, tonight I had to find the perfect outfit that said "remember me, we hooked up a while back now I'm pregnant- SURPRISE!" That's a whole lot for a shirt to say.

Standing at my closet I could feel my self-getting increasingly angrier. Angry because I wouldn't be able to fit into any of these clothes soon. Angry because, I had no idea how Edward was going to react. Angry because, I messed up. And it was no one's fault but my own. I decided to pick the first thing I saw and threw it on. I had no one to impress tonight.

Just as I was finishing up getting ready I heard Jasper's car outside. Walking towards the car door, I felt like a prisoner on death row. Just waiting my execution. When I got into the car Jasper gave me a slight nod, he wasn't a man of many words, but his silences were never the awkward type most of the time they were slightly comforting. Alice, seeming to notice my nerves, looked at me and said "Bella, you know, no matter what happens tonight, you will have me? No matter what."

"Thanks Al, I just want to get this night over with." The truth in that statement was overwhelming.

-----

As we stepped into the smoke filled living room of the Cullen mansion, I became a woman on a mission. I was going to find Edward, tell him the truth give him my number, and leave.

But, when I saw his perfectly chiseled face, his bronzed hair slightly lightened from the summer sun, and liquid green eyes my courage from minutes prior disappeared. I took a breath and began walking towards him. Time to face the inevitable.

"Dude! What's a party without beer pong?!" Edward's friend Emmett, who was shouting inches away from Edward, gave confirmation that he was already drunk. Hopefully Edwards wasn't drunk already too.

"Excuse me Edward, " oh god, those eyes. They were now focused straight into my soul. How does he _do_ that? "Umm, I wanted to talk to about something; do you think we could be alone for a bit? _Please say yes._

"Oh someone's feeling frisky tonight! It's not even 11 yet! Eddie you'd be a fool not to get on this one!" Emmett shouted too loud again.

"Em, chill will ya." Edward used a stern tone with his friend. "Yeah sure Bella, we can go to my room. I gotta run and talk to Lauren then I'll meet you up there." Just Edward's mention of another girl made me jealous. Even though I knew I had to claim to him. Before I walked up to Edwards room, I found Alice and told her that I got the courage up to talk to Edward. In a matter of time he'd know about the baby. Hopefully he'd feel as shitty as I do.

-----

When I got into Edward's bedroom, there was nowhere to sit, so I took a tentative seat on the edge of his bed. The last time I was in this room I had one of the best nights of my life. The sound of the door clicking brought me out of my daydreams, and I saw Edward with that goddamned half smiled that got me into this predicament in the first place. I wonder why he thought I was here.

"Bella." Edward said, giving a nod and coming to sit, very closely, next to me. "I'm glad you came tonight, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since last time." Oh shit, did he really think I was here to rekindle something we had for a fleeting night? Poor boy was sadly mistaken.

"Edward, it's no-" My words were cut off by Edward's frantic lips finding mine. Before I knew it we were laying on his bed making out. Now, of all the theory's I've played in my head, this was not one of them. I needed to stop this, but the longer it went on the more I wanted it to never end. Hell- we could just fuck again then I could move back to Renee's. Forks would be none the wiser. That is what I wanted to do, and by Edwards roaming hands creeping unsafely close to my zipper showed he wanted the same thing. Charlie's voice played in my head again and I gained the strength to push him off me.

"Bella? What's wrong…are you…you're crying? Did I hurt you?" Edwards voice was becoming frantic. I don't know when I started crying, but he was right I had a steady stream of hot salty tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm pregnant." Once again, just throwing it out there always the easiest way to get the message across.

"You're pregnant?" Edward's eyes were full of shock.

"Yes." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What the fuck are you doing at a party? And then coming on to me?" Edward's words were accusing and hurtful. Did he not understand?

"Edward! Stop, listen to me." At this point he was a safe distance away from me, his roaming hands no longer searching for my zipper. "I came to this party with zero intention of this happening between us…again."

"Then what did you expect?" Could it be possible he hadn't put two and two together that this was me confessing that he knocked me up?

I was angry again, this time I could add Edward to my list of reasons. My cold eyes made contact with his and I spoke with a sharp edge to my voice.

"It's yours."

"No! There is no way! We were only together once. I used a condom, I'm not stupid Bella, I'm sorry you got yourself into a situation, but it's not my fault that you get drunk and slutty. But it's not fair that you try to pin this on me? Is it because you know my family has money?" These words he was spitting at me were hateful and made my anger boil to the surface.

"I do not get 'drunk and slutty'. You're the first guy I've had sex with since I've been in Forks! I'm pregnant, with your baby. I could give a fuck how much money your family has. I just thought you had the right to know!" I couldn't even stand to look at him for one second more. "I don't want anything from you." It's one thing to insult me, it was a total other thing to try and accuse me of something I would never do.

As I was running for the door, the smell of overwhelming sweet came out of nowhere. At these same second I felt Edward's tight grip on my arm turning me to face him. The motion of turning quickly and the smell that was attacking my olfactory, the contents of my stomach spilled onto Edwards shoes.

"Ew." That was seriously all he could say?

"Serves you right bastard. My dad would get mad at me if I didn't leave you my number so you can do the right thing. I'd say sorry about you're shoes, but I'm not." Edward just looked at me in shock. I put the card I wrote my number on, on his desk and walked out of him room. Waiting to burst into tears when I was safe in the back of Alice's caring arms in Jasper's car on the way home.

I guess it could have gone worse?

A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update! I'm terrible.

Twilight is not mine, either is Notting Hill. Yet I love both.

Chapter four

One week. Seven days. 168 hours. Zero phone calls. Not that I expected Edward to call me after I ruined his expensive designer shoes, but come on I'm housing his fetus in my girl parts. He could at least act interested.

Today my house is empty. Charlie is pulling a twenty-four hour shift and I am loving the long needed silence. I love Alice; sometimes I think she is the only thing that keeps me going, but that amount of constant happy energy makes me want to push a sharpened spike into my brain.

There are a lot of things I should do today; the pile of cloths that will soon not fit around my expanding waist needs desperately to be cleaned. The dishes in the sink have piled up and I'm pretty sure there is some new undiscovered type of bacteria living in there, but nothing is more appealing then the couch and Notting Hill.

Hugh Grant can make any bad mood into a good one. My tired eyes make it to Julia Roberts "I'm just a girl" speech before they become plastered shut with exhaustion and love-story induced tears.

The shrill of a phone ringing wakes me up. Before I can think about who would be calling I'm just mad. I'm pregnant! I need sleep! I got what fifteen minuets?

"Hello?" I huff into the receiver. My irritation seeping into the phone.

"Umm… is this a bad time?" A perfectly velvet and honey voice asks in return. Oh. My. God. It's Edward. Edward fucking Cullen is calling me.

"Oh no, I was just sleeping."

"They say sleep is important during well you know…"

"Yes Edward I know. Pregnancy. " Maybe I was being a little mean, but why does he think I'll sit here and make small talk with him on the phone?

"Listen Bella, I'm really sorry about how I acted. I think we should talk." This is what I've wanted to do since I saw that fucking smiley face mocked me in the bathroom stall.

"Okay, I'd come over, but no one is home and I don't have a car"

"That's fine, I'll come over to your house." He said.

"Be here in twenty? I'll give you directions."

"No, it's fine. I know where it is." How the hell does he know where I live?

"How do you know where I live?" Once again I might have had a little more bite to my voice.

"Bella, your dad is the sheriff, everyone ones where you live." Why am I sad Edward hasn't been stalking me?

------------------------------------------

17 and a half minuets later Edwards oh so perfect Volvo pulled into my driveway. Honestly what teenager needs a Volvo? But I guess the best Doctor in Forks can afford the best for his oh so perfect son. Fuck them both….. woah hormones.

Two sharp knocks at the door rattled me from my hormone cocktail of hate. I waited until he knocked again, I didn't want him to think I was sitting here waiting around for him.

Like I was.

When I finally opened the door his perfect green eyes made me forget that I should be mad at him for knocking me up and then denying it, and ignoring me. Fuck it. How hard would it be for me to convince him to take me to Vegas right now?

"Hey Bella." Edward opened with.

"Hi Edward, come on in. I was just finishing up a movie."

"That's cool, what you watching?" Edward asked trying to establish a little bit of small talk.

"Notting Hill,every girls dream." I answered.

"Really, Huge Grant? I didn't take you for the kind of girl who would fall for his British wit." Well Edward just what the fuck does that mean?

"Umm.." I really had no idea how to answer that.

"I'm sorry. That sounded rude didn't it, I do that sometimes. Don't think before talking." It was kind of sweet that he was trying to be nice. But then I remembered how he acted recently and yeah….not so sweet.

"Edward. Can we just cut the bull and get right to the point? " I asked bluntly. I'm not going to sit around here and talk about his personality traits and my week spot for accents and floppy hair.

"Okay, I'm sorry about how I acted. I just….How did it happen!" He wasn't shouting as he spoke but his anger at the situation was seeping through his words.

"Honestly, I have _no _idea. We used a condom, this shouldn't have happened. But it did. And you have to either tell me right now that you'll do the right thing and stick by it, or you walk away now, and hope you never run into Charlie for the rest of your time in Forks." My preferred style of delivery appeared again.

Edwards head was bowed down and he had his hand over his forehead. I wish I could see his face right now to know if I was going to be alone in this, endeavor, if you may.

"I'm gonna go grab some water, I'll be back in a second." The atmosphere in the room was pretty uncomfortable and I figured Edward would enjoy a few minuets to himself.

I had to bypass the coke that Charlie always has in the house to grab the water out of the fridge. Stupid caffeine. I'll have to have a talk with Charlie about keeping that out of my reach or one of my weaker moments I might just cave into the caffeine monster and never be able to stop.

Hearing Edward walk into the kitchen behind me got my mind out of the lunatic ranting I had going on in my head. I turned around and was shocked at what I saw.

Edward. Kneeling. Holding his class ring up. _What the fuck_.

"Isabella Swan. Will you marry?"

A/N: I'll update soon! Promise. Don't hate.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Twilight. I guess since I kept you waiting for so long before I'll give you this one right away….

"Um…what?" I chocked out.

"Well, you gave me two options. And I can't be the kind of guy who walks away from his child. So, I'm doing the right thing. We'll get married." Edward explained.

Well, I certainly didn't see the day going in this direction.

"Okay, that is very…pleasant of you, but when I said do the right thing I meant see the kid, be there. Love it. Not a shot gun wedding between two _teenagers_ with a baby being their only thing in common."

Edwards face had a visible wave of calm wash over him.

"Thank God." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that." I asked.

"Oh, nothing um, I mean…. Fine. Thank God!" Edward started trying to cover his tracts then just went the honesty route.

"Are you saying you aren't ready for the old ball and chain Edward." I gave him a small smirk. A little smitten that he was willing to propose like that. "But anyways, we should talk. And be very clear in what we expect from each other. "

"Well, I think I've made it clear what I want. I want to be a part of my child's life Bella. I'm not that kind of man who turns his back."

"Ha!" I couldn't hold back the barking laugh that escapes because only a week prior he was convinced that I was a lying whore out for his money, and now he was ready for me to be Susie homemaker and move to the suburbs so I can bring him lemonade when he mows the lawn….shirtless….glistening….throbbing….

Whoa, totally inappropriate! Concentrate SWAN!

"Sorry for questioning your motives Edward, it's just your mood changes are kinda giving me whiplash here."

"Last week when you told me I panicked." He was now standing up pacing around the small kitchen, and I was stand with my hands clutched on the counter. Like they have been since he was down on one knee. "And I'm sorry for that. I understand if you wont forgive me. I acted like a dick." _Got that right captain obvious. _"But now, I hope you see I'm here. Doing the right thing."

----------------

Big papa Cullen, as I've decided to refer to him in my mind, and I had talked about all our options for quite some time and ended up sitting on the couch watching whatever crappy movie was on TV. I think I feel asleep before the first commercial was even on. This having a baby in you thing sure makes you sleepy, and hungry, and nauseas, and horny, but we'll just ignore that one…

I must have slept later then I thought I did because when I woke up Edward was gone, Charlie's boots were by the door and the cruiser was in the driveway. The things that me and Edward talked about today were really important for me to tell Charlie, but trying to talk to him after a 24 hour shift is as stupid as… I don't know, getting knocked up by someone you barley know in high school.

Looking at the clock I saw that the clock said 1:00. I did one of those what day is it things were you are convinced you slept for over 24 hours. Finally deciding that it was 1am, and I was wide awake there really wasn't anything for me to do. As I was getting up I heard paper crinkle. When I looked it was a letter with handwriting I didn't recognize.

_Bella,_

_Thanks again for saying "no". I had to get going and didn't want to wake you and the baby. Call me. Please. _

_Edward a.k.a Big Papa Cullen_

_p.s. You talk in your sleep._

I chuckled at how he had signed the note, I was admittedly embarrassed at the fact that I called him that stupid nickname while I was dreaming. But he knew that I was dreaming about him and didn't get freaked out so that must be a good thing right? Right.

Deciding what the hell, I reached for the phone and scrolled the recent calls list to find BPC's number.

"Hello?" Edward answered on the third ring with a tired voice but a hint of concern.

"Hi Edward, it's me I just woke up and got your note." I shouldn't have called I sound stalkerish and stupid!

"I'm glad you called, I didn't want you to think I just left but I didn't think your dad would like to come home to find me spooning with his daughter." He finished with a chuckle.

There was spooning? And I slept through said spooning? Fuck. My. Life.

"Yeah, I'm su…" as I started the sentence I could hear some commotion in the background and then what sounded like a girls voice.

"Edward! Come back to bed I'm tired, and you're keeping me awake….again." The vapid sounding woman ended her sentence with a laugh that could only be described as a cackle.

"Shut up! Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you hear that." He was trying to cover his tracks.

And just when I thought he was perfect…

"Don't worry about it." Was my genius reply as I hung up the phone not caring to hear more from him.

A/N: So, I'm trying really hard to make this not a total cliché. I hope you liked it!


End file.
